


My Demons Hide

by MaskedCatAngel



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Corrupted Steven Universe, Family Issues, Hurt No Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedCatAngel/pseuds/MaskedCatAngel
Summary: Something is hiding inside of him and it wants to get out.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	My Demons Hide

**Author's Note:**

> Welp this is short like really short ! But i still like it you can also check it out on my tumblr.
> 
> http://thatcatangelwriter.tumblr.com

He admired his mother.The gems always told about how she was this amazing,caring,kind and loving person.She always seemed so perfect.He always wanted to meet her but now ? The simple fact that she was gone was a curse and a blessing to him.The more and more he learned about her the more she became this stranger that loomed over him.The things he learned about her were painful to say the least.Her life was nothing but lies and roses that suffocated everyone she would come across even the one's she loved.It came to haunt him even though he did nothing wrong.He saw the pain and tried to help.It was the same thing over and over again.It was so frustrating he wanted to fix this yet he wished they needed him.His life was just fixing other people's problems and nothing else.

He never realized it took a toll on him. After Spinel his life crashed down on him. It's still all the horrible things he heard about his mother all the things that she has done he did not want to hear a single thing.He just wanted to fix it. He wanted to open up but when he did it only caused destruction and mayhem.So, he said nothing he would much rather hurt himself than the ones he cares about.At first he thought it was just baggage.It wasn't far from it.It was his demons.Demons that were corrupting him slowly but surely. He refused to let it show. However if you just looked into his eyes it was obvious that's were his demons hide. They laid hidden for too long. You don't want to get too close. That was something inside it wanted to come out.

His demons hide and honestly, he doesn't mind.


End file.
